


Silverflinthamilton Tumblr prompts

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern OT3 [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Silverhamilton and Silverflinthamilton prompts from tumblr





	Silverflinthamilton Tumblr prompts

_**Anonymous asked: *clears throat* 114: “Don’t make me come over there myself!” hamilton/silver pornpornpornporn** _

 

Thomas’s voice sends a shiver down John’s spine, it’s firm and commanding but not mean, filled with heat and promise. John wants him so fucking much. He’s never been this easy for anyone. But still he only toys with the plug in his ass, sliding it in deeper instead of pulling it out like Thomas asked. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth purposely.

“Don’t make me come over there myself.” John just bites into his lip, lowers his lashes and continues to fuck himself with the bright green plug. He hears Thomas get up, shedding clothing as he crosses the room. When Thomas reaches him he takes both of John’s hands and stretches them up the wall, holding his wrists together above John’s head with one hand. Thomas presses his body against John. John moans at the feel of him, strong and solid. He rubs himself against Thomas like a cat. 

Thomas tips his head up, one finger under John’s chin. Thomas’s mouth is just inches above his, and John tries to reach for him, Thomas pulls back, “I shouldn’t kiss you. It would be a reward for bad behavior.” Thomas’s head dips, his tongue snaking out to wet his bottom lip, “But I can’t seem help myself when it comes to you.” Thomas’s mouth presses against his and John opens instantly, a throaty moan working it’s way up from John’s chest. Thomas’s tongue slides over his, tangles with it before stroking underneath. He tickles over John’s teeth, sucking his upper lip, bites gently before pulling back and burying his face in John’s neck.

His hands slide down John’s back, fingers raising goosebumps in their wake until they get to his ass. He rubs his palms over John’s ass cheeks, jiggling the plug in place. John sucks in a sharp breath as it moves. He walks his fingers down, taps on the base of the plug and John moans again, pushes his ass back against Thomas’s hand. Thomas grabs the base between two fingers and pushes in, driving the tip right against John’s prostate. John cries out, body bucking, arms clutching Thomas to bring him closer. Thomas twists it back and forth slowly as he pulls it out an inch at a time. It’s quiet enough in the room that they both hear the slick pop of it clear John’s ass. John whimpers softly at the loss.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got something much better.” Thomas slides two fingers into John’s ass to test the give and to see how slick he is. He works them in and out shallowly, slowly until John is begging for his cock. 

Thomas picks him up, presses him back against the wall, and lets gravity drag John down onto his cock. John hisses out a breath at the feeling of Thomas splitting him in two. He’s not the only one affected, he feels Thomas shudder against him, his breath hitching as John squeezes down on him. John wraps his arms over Thomas’s shoulders and his legs around Thomas’s hips. Thomas presses fully against him. He pulses his hips in sharp, hard little thrusts that have John losing his breath.

“You’re still so tight, baby, I’m always worried I’m hurting you.” Thomas presses his lips to John’s throat, his teeth scraping along John’s jugular. John whines when Thomas’s sucks hard bringing blood to the surface. He loves it when Thomas marks him. 

John shakes his head, “Never, you never hurt me. It’s always so good.”

John skates his fingers over Thomas’s biceps where they bulge with the effort of holding John up. John’s own body is lean with well defined muscle but nothing like the sheer strength that’s contained in Thomas’s upper body. It makes John breathless knowing how little effort it takes for Thomas to lift him like this. If someone had told him years ago that one day he’d be panting like a bitch in heat to have someone manhandle him he’d have looked at them like they’d grown antlers, but now he craves it. He specifically creates instances in which Thomas has to control him. It’s a game they’ve both come to love quite a bit.

Thomas’s hands tighten on his ass, pulling him apart as he fucks in fast, his finger playing at John’s rim, petting over him. John can’t stop the loud moan as Thomas drills into him quickly, bouncing him up and down.

“Yeah, moan for me. I love the way you sound when I fuck you. So fucking needy, such a hot little whore for my cock aren’t you?”

John’s head knocks into the wall as Thomas fucks him hard. It’s true, John would do anything to get Thomas inside him. He’s always so greedy for it. There’s something about having Thomas inside him, bodies pressed together that makes John lose himself in the best possible way. John licks across Thomas’s throat, loves the breathy little sigh he gets in return. Thomas pushes him harder against the wall his hips pushing up.

“Stroke yourself, get yourself off for me.”

Thomas leans back enough so that John can get his hand between them. Before he can touch his cock, Thomas takes his wrist, catches his eyes and licks along his palm with long swipes. He sucks John’s fingers into his mouth, his eyes hungry and John can’t look away. He’s always so fucking hot, John is a little amazed at how much Thomas wants him.

He lets go of John’s hand and widens his legs. John digs his shoulders into the wall and takes his cock into his fist. He starts slowly, the way he knows Thomas likes. Thomas moans and his hips speed up, fucking into John with sharp, hard thrusts. His eyes are glued to John’s hand, his mouth open and panting, want clear on his face. John moves his hand faster, squeezing at the base, and rubbing hard over the head. Thomas fucks him up the wall, his back burning where it rubs against the paint.

Thomas’s hands squeeze his ass hard, his hips start to falter, losing his rhythm, “Come on, I want you to come for me.” 

John strips his cock fast with one hand and thumbs over his nipples with the other, “Harder.” John gasps. 

Thomas slams him flat against the wall, pulls John down hard onto his cock. John moans as Thomas’s slides over that sweet spot inside him. John’s cock is trapped between them as Thomas drills into him. All John can do is hold on. Thomas’s head drops to his shoulder, “God, John the way you feel, I can’t–.” Thomas breaks off with a gasping moan as he shudders against John. Thomas’s hips jerk up twice and then John feels wet heat flood inside him.

John kisses the side of his head, He bears down on Thomas, squeezes him and Thomas gasps, his hips stuttering up once more before slowing to a stop. Thomas sets him down gently and then he’s on his knees, John’s cock sliding against his tongue. John’s hands slide into Thomas’s hair as he pushes forward. Thomas’s mouth is so hot, his tongue dragging along the underside. He bobs his head fast, takes John all the way down. John’s head falls back, his hips fucking in and out. 

Thomas hums around him, he gets two fingers back In John’s ass. John’s fingers tighten in Thomas’s hair, it only takes seconds and John is shouting his name and coming down the back of Thomas’s throat. His legs are shaking, his knees weak as he chokes out one breath after another. Thomas guides him down so he’s cradling John in his lap. He pets John’s hair and John preens, rubbing his face against Thomas’s neck. Thomas tilts John’s face up, his thumbs tracing the shells of John’s ears as Thomas kisses him softly. John sighs and let’s Thomas carry him to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

_**[ellelan](http://ellelan.tumblr.com/) asked: love,79: “ Stop hogging all the blankets! ”-silverflinthamilton** _

 

James wakes up freezing. He tugs on the blanket behind him and it doesn’t budge. “Stop hogging all the blankets, Thomas!”

“Babe, it’s not me.” Thomas says with a short huff, before adding, “If you figure out how to keep him from wrapping himself up like a burrito, let me know.”

James flips over and is confronted with John, mouth parted on soft snuffling little snores. He’s sound asleep and rolled up in the blanket like a stuffed sausage with only his head peeking out. In this light he looks a little bit like a giant penis. James barely manages to smother his laughter. James wants to be annoyed but all he can do is smile at the peaceful look on John’s face.

Months ago when they’d asked John to move in with them James can admit he’d been wary, and even a bit jealous of Thomas’s complete infatuation with John. But it hadn’t taken James long to understand it.

John is so full of life. He’s engaging and endearing, smart and funny and so incredibly open and loving that James had fallen just as hard as Thomas in half the time. He’s yet to tell John, too afraid of John’s rejection. James knows full well that John’s main interest in their arrangement is Thomas. James knows John wants him physically, he knows John cares for him, but he doesn’t know if John will ever feel the same thing for him, that he feels for Thomas, and James doesn’t want to push.

“You have to admit it’s kind of cute.” Thomas says as he brushes a curl off John’s forehead.

“I think we’re going to each have to have a blanket of our own.” James sighs.

Thomas chokes off a laugh, “No, because he’d somehow manage to wrap all three of them around him and it would be such a big cocoon he’d push us both out of this bed.”

James chuckles softly, “We could just turn the heat up?”

“You spoil him.” Thomas teases.

It’s said in jest but James takes it to heart, he can’t help blurting out the truth.  “I love him, Thomas.”

“Why haven’t you told him?”

James sighs and runs his thumb over John’s eyebrow softly. “I don’t want him to feel guilty for not feeling the same.”

“James. Is that what you really think? That he doesn’t love you?”

James just shrugs, “I know he cares for me. That’s enough.”

Before Thomas can respond John starts to stir between them, his eyes blinking open. It only takes him a few moments to realize he’s wrapped himself up again. “Oh. Sorry.”

James and Thomas can’t help but laugh. They help him untangle himself and manage to get all three of them back under the blanket before Thomas presses up behind John. “John, James has something he’d like to tell you.”

James sends a murderous glare in Thomas’s direction. John curls his arm over James’s body and pulls him closer, sharing his body heat, “That I’m going to have to start sleeping in the guest room if I don’t stop stealing the covers?” John teases.

James meets John’s eyes and his laughter falls away. “I’m in love with you. I realize that you may not feel the same, and I don’t need you to say it back. But Thomas is right, you should know.”

John says nothing for several long minutes before suddenly pushing forward and burrowing into James’s chest. “How could you think I don’t feel the same? I’ve been in love with you for ages, James.” Relief washes through James as he wraps John in his arms. He kisses the crown of John’s head softly, a satisfied smile splitting his face.

James meets Thomas’s eyes over John’s shoulder, he’s smug in a way that James can barely stand.

“You knew? And you said nothing?”

“It wasn’t my place.”

James is unable to reply as John tips his head back and pulls James’s mouth to his. Neither of them care about the sour taste of sleep, the kiss is heady and filled with emotion as John presses himself against James, his body molding to James’s.

Breaking the kiss John asks softly, “Do we have to go back to sleep or…” John wiggles against him, his intent clear.

“We definitely aren’t going back to sleep.”

By the time the three of them stumble down to breakfast there’s not doubt left about who loves who.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: “ Tell me how much you love it when (I) he fuck(s) you ” James/Thomas/John ?** _

 

 John’s head is lying on James’s thigh as James strokes through his hair. John’s eyes are dazed, as he watches Thomas, his body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, fine tremors running the length of him. 

“What do you think, James, does he deserve to come?”

“He’s been such a good boy. I think he does.”

Thomas pulls his fingers free of John’s ass where they’d been working him open slowly. He slicks his cock and shuffles forward. James knows as soon as Thomas breaches him. John’s breath stutters out, ghosting hotly along James’s thigh, a soft moan escaping him. Thomas circles his hips slowly, pushing in and then pulling out an inch at a time, repeating it until he’s fully seated inside John’s body.

John’s eyelashes flutter, his fingers skidding over Thomas’s hips, pulling him closer. He cants his hips and Thomas slides deeper, the both of them moaning. James doesn’t know where to look first. They’re wearing twin masks of pleasure and James doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life.

They’re so beautiful together. Thomas’s pale skin is such a contrast to John’s darker tone. He loves the way Thomas’s fingers look wrapped around John’s thighs, or his cock. He loves the way John wants Thomas as much as he wants James. It’s a miracle to him to have them both, and one he won’t take for granted.

Thomas’s hips pull back and he drives home, pushes John further into James’s space. John lets loose soft little grunts with each thrust. The rhythm is slow but hard, just the way John likes it.

“Tell me how much you love it when he fucks you.” James asks John.

“So much.” Johns gasps as Thomas starts to speed up, John has to swallow, wet his mouth to continue, “I love how he feels.”

“And how _does_ he feel?”

“Big, so fucking big, I’m so full.” John full body shivers before turning his head. His tongue licks out, just barely reaching the tip of James’s cock where it’s jutting out from his body. James hums, scoots a little closer so John can lick across the head. 

Thomas’s eyes are glued to where John’s delicately licking up the shaft, “Get closer, let him suck you.”

James tucks his hand under John’s head to support it while he grabs a pillow. He tucks the pillow under John and then gets to his knees beside John’s head. John licks his lips, mouth already opening, eager to taste James. John doesn’t have a lot of room to move, so James holds the back of his head and fucks forward, John’s tongue sliding all over him. “That’s good, John, so good.” James pets his head, fingers running through John’s hair. 

Thomas puts John’s knees in the crooks of his elbows and starts fucking him fast and hard. Sharp jutting strokes that push John up the bed. James runs his fingers across John’s leaking cock head, collecting the fluid and rubbing it down his shaft. John moans around him, the vibration of it traveling up James’s spine and zinging into his brain. He tightens his hand around John’s cock, lets his fingers slip tightly over the head, thumb rubbing at the bundle of nerves on the underside. John fucks up into his fist and back onto Thomas’s cock, his body strung tight like a chord. His breath is rasping out against James’s pelvic bone, fast and hot. Thomas angles his hips and John cries out, James’s cock dropping from his mouth as his head goes back. “Harder, please, Thomas.” 

Thomas yanks him down the bed, bodies slamming together, the sound of slick, wet flesh coming together echos around them. John’s hand comes up to curl over James’s. He tightens his fist over James’s, moves it faster, let’s go when James picks up the rhythm he needs.

John is nearly wailing, so lost to what he’s feeling, all that’s left is the blinding need he feels for them. Thomas drives forward into John’s body so hard that James wonders if he’s going to leave behind bruises. John starts to shake between them, soft tremors at first and then full body wracking shudders until he finally comes over James’s fist with a sob, body  convulsing, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. 

Thomas lets him relax for a brief minute before he flips him over, gets him to his hands and knees and shoves back in. He pulls John’s head up, motions James to kneel in front of him and says, “Suck him.”

The smile John gives him is serene and sated, he opens his mouth and pulls James in. He hums around James, and James’s hips jut forward, cock twitching inside John’s mouth. His tongue cradles the underside, just the barest hint of teeth on the head and then John is swallowing him. James’s hands thread through John’s hair. He holds him still while he fucks into the hot, wet, heat of John’s mouth. He hits the back of John’s throat and John swallows.

James moans, his eyes snapping up to meet Thomas’s. Thomas’s gaze is hot, his eyes shifting back and forth between James’s face and John’s mouth. Thomas’s thrusts are shoving John’s face into his groin, forcing James’s cock deeper until John’s breath cuts off altogether. John moans around him and James’s orgasm sneaks up on him, rushing over him, a wave of pure bliss as he shoves in one last time and holds, let himself come down John’s throat. When he starts to pull out John licks at him, tongue sweeping over him, collecting every last drop of come.

Thomas grips John’s hips, fingers turning white as he fucks into John with a hard jerky rhythm. John goes to his forearms, sticks his ass out further. James moves so his mouth is close to John’s ear, “Clench down on him.”

John smiles at him. pushes back and does just as James asks.Thomas’s head goes back on a ragged moan, eyes closing. He grinds in, pulling John back to meet him, hips circling in small little figure eights as he pants harshly. He pushes John’s body down to the bed, falling with him, still rutting forward as he licks along John’s shoulders. Thomas eventually rolls off of him onto his back, one arm flung across his eyes as he tries to catch his breath.

John’s turns to look at him, runs his fingers down the middle of Thomas’s chest before kissing the side of his neck. Thomas opens his arms and John pushes forward, head resting over Thomas’s heart as he reaches back for James. He pulls James up behind him, bring James’s arm over his waist and tangles their fingers together where they rest on Thomas’s stomach. They don’t move for a good long time.

 


End file.
